eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Aundair
| government = Monarchy | population = 2,000,000 | races = | religions = Silver Flame, Sovereign Host | imports = | exports = Wine, cheese, grains, agriculture, books | alignment = }} Aundair is one of the five nations of the original Kingdom of Galifar. Although much of it's western forrest territory has now become the Eldeen Reaches, Aundair still possesses beautiful swaths of fertlie fields that supply the nations of Khorvaire with food and fine wines while large institutions of higher learning output scholars and knowledge. Location Much of Aundair's boundaries are marked by natural geographical features. The Wynarn River and Lake Galifar in the west, The Blackcaps to the south, The Eldeen Bay in the north, and Scions Sound and Aundair River in the northwest. The only border not so demarked is that between Aundair and Thrane its neighbor to the east. Breland sits to the south and the newly formed Eldeen Reaches borders the west. The Lightning Rail passes through the larger cities of Passage and Fairhaven while House Orien roadways network through to smaller cities and westward to the Eldeen Reaches. Society Aundair's people are a model of duality. Split between rugged hard working agriculturalists and learned, bookish individuals the typical Aundarian is anything but. Metropolises bustle with activity as two major dragonmark house enclaves and two centers of learning draw heavy business while solitary monasteries dot the landscape where monks live in almost complete solitude rarely venturing from their homes. Aundair's temperate climate and fertile soil make it a haven for good farmland and Aundair's wine is especially well known across Khorvaire. Two great centers of learning reside in Aundair, The University of Wynarn and the floating city of arcane study Arcanix. Both of these institutions have suffered from a lack of students during the Last War but admissions are increasing yearly. Aundairians are known for their somewhat arrogant attitudes. Although arrogance is hardly a trait unique in the Five Nations the Aundarians learn at a young age the results of a strong will in competition with others. That is not to say that every Aundarian is stubborn, or thick-headed, but that they will not easily concede a point they believe to be right and indeed public duels have become a staple of Aundarian society. So much that many Aundarians have adopted names for specific maneuvers and styles used in duels. Aundair is big and roads network throughout the nation making travel easy. Most Aundarians live away from major cities in farmlands, but still remain connected to their local cities and towns thus Aundarian horsemanship is second only to the elves of Valenar. Power Groups * The Dust Motes * House Lyrander * House Orien * House Cannith * The Knights Arcane * The Royal Family ** The Triumvirate * The Arcane Congress ** The Mosaic Committee * Nobles and Vassal Lords History Pre-Galifar In -1502 CY the humans who had spread over Khorvaire formed five distinct settlements. These settlements would become the Five Nations of Thaliost, Wroat, Metrol, Karrnath, and Daskara. The nation that would become Aundair was then known as Thaliost. In -802 CY the Mark of Handling appeared among humans in Thaliost. Under Galifar The Last War Cities and Settlements Other Notable Features * Aundair River * The Chanthwood * The Crying Field * Daskara Pass * The Elderitch Groves * Fairhold * The Gray Wood * Lake Galifar * The Starpeaks ** Starpeaks Observatory * Whisper Rock * Whisper Woods * Wynarn River External Links Notes References * * *